


BOSS 不完全日记

by hiyouelaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: 一篇职场文。





	1. Chapter 1

Boss不完全日记（一）

我是个职场精英，就是你们经常用轻松的口吻一句带过却暗自腹诽的那种。  
这是我进入《Camelot卡梅洛特》杂志社的第八个年头——从《Saxon撒克逊人》（一本臭名昭著的男性时尚类杂志）跳到C这本半死不活的冷门女性杂烩类杂志，唯一不变的，我只能说：有人的地方必有江湖。

我手下有两个略逊于我的职场精英：梅林和亚瑟。

亚瑟是我从S带过来的，那时我做广告总监，他是我手下四个销售里最卖力最忠心业绩最高的一个。我和他惺惺相惜，但我们只是兄弟，顺便说一句，我是女人。

梅林是我在C晋升为区域总经理后自己写邮件应聘的。他很聪明。我没有在公司网站上公布我的邮箱地址，但是他直接发了一份言辞恳切的求职信到我的邮箱，我不知道他是怎么找到的。于是我破例面试了他——在省去了人事总监和广告总监的面试环节后，我当时觉得他不行——面色苍白，身板精瘦，缺少经验，素食主义？！我不动声色地让他回去等消息，我想他知道我的潜台词，等消息就是没消息。

干我们这行的，哪个是吃素的？

于是他来了第二封邮件，以及第三封。精诚所至金石为开，这句话我以前不信。不过我愿意偶尔做一回金石。

干我们这行的，最重要的还是坚持。

所以，梅林比亚瑟晚进公司一年，不过职位相当，我故意的。兄弟归兄弟，我还是希望我的兄弟能有个合适的竞争对手。  
梅林入职一年后，我从人脉中挖来的另一个精英分子莫嘉娜另谋高就去了，她把我这里当成了跳板，这倒没什么，这种事在职场多了去了，当然我也暗暗可惜了一下我为她争取高职高薪而她感激涕零请我吃高级寿司的真诚岁月。只是后来的问题在于，她走得不是时候，我一时之间请不到合适的广告总监，只能在两位高级销售经理：梅林和亚瑟之间打起了主意。  
很快，整个公司都嗅到了我的意图，至于梅林和亚瑟，那句话怎么说来着——友谊的小船说翻就翻。

 

“Boss，,这个客户当年是我用cold call挖出来的，凭什么现在答谢会让梅林去请？”  
“就凭他现在根本不记得你！我特地问了我们公司有没有人和他联系过，他说没有！”  
“梅林！你也来了一年了，做销售的规矩不会不懂，人脉资源讲究先来后到，明人不做暗事！”  
“你说什么？”

看着他俩开始比赛谁皱的眉头更紧，我放开交握在胸前的手，端正了一下看好戏的坐姿，莞尔一笑，“我以为什么大事呢，还好你们关了门在我办公室里吵，不然被其他部门听到了，不出一天就能传遍四家分公司！”

亚瑟张口就要争辩，他是个急脾气，我立刻收起半个笑容放大半个瞳孔瞪着他，他咬咬嘴唇别过头去。说实话，我要是再年轻个几岁，搞不好会主动勾引他，他生气时的侧脸真的很好看。  
好了，回过神来。

“梅林去请，毕竟这阵子他联系的多，客户和他熟，亚瑟，你是老销售，忘了我们‘助新为乐’的管理准则了？”我话没说完，这个急性子转过头来，我知道他想说梅林来了一年了不算新人了...我赶紧举起食指制止了他，然后转向梅林，“答谢晚宴的当晚，你必须把这个财主介绍给亚瑟，他的集团里有四个和女性时尚相关的子品牌，到时候，你会需要亚瑟的帮助的。”  
梅林愣了一下，但他很快接话道，“当然了，我还有很多需要向亚瑟学习请教的地方。毕竟他是‘老人’了。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，我觉得如果及时拍下来完全可以做成表情包。

 

那天下午，他们大概谁也不想见到谁，于是都和我说了要去见客户，就这样，午后的阳光在一点一点消失，整个公司少了两张好看的脸，我有点提不起精神。  
临近下班，我的邮箱里多出了一封邮件，是亚瑟发来的：“Boss，四个子品牌和我们杂志的匹配度分析以及初步切入点我都想好了，详见邮件。我打听过了，他们今年服饰和香水的预算占大头，家居和主题餐厅几乎没有预算，和平面媒体之间只做软文报道类的宣传。你看看梅林会怎么对你说就知道人家到底有没有真正鸟他。”

论行业经验、资源人脉，确实是亚瑟的更强。这我很清楚。但梅林是那个凭三封邮件打动我的梅林，我可是为了他直接舍弃了其他进入二面的12个候选人。

果然，编辑部的风尚总监米希安来敲门了，她拿着一张礼品申请单让我签字，那是公司为初次见面的重要客户准备的健身三件套（做这套礼品还是健身狂人亚瑟的主意），她说是梅林让拿的，因为明天希望她能一起出席和潜力大客户的沟通会，从编辑的角度给客户提一些杂志宣传的建议。

呵，我就说嘛，梅林这小子！

 

一周后的客户答谢晚宴上，我陪着总部来的大Boss乌瑟和几个长期大客户把酒言欢，得空时便悄悄注意一下经理们的动向。

那个叫做基哈拉的白发老头被梅林和亚瑟你一言我一语地哄得很开心，他的嘴角得体地上翘60度，这大概已经是他表达开心的最高境界，至于他掩藏在墨镜下的眼睛里到底闪烁着什么样的心声，我却完全把握不住，我甚至疑惑地朝天花板扫了一圈，确定了那些水晶吊灯的亮度并未让珠光宝气的女士们被夺走80%的光芒以后，才微微放下心来。

不过，梅林和亚瑟为了在这个新财主面前争宠，显然有些忽视其他老客户了，导致于亚瑟的销售助理兼文案策划格温悄悄地做起了对其他客户进行照顾和闲聊的工作。  
桌子小，圈子更小，有时她难免也会和梅林的客户点个头换个名片，而这些客户里有几个我认识，据我所知，他们快要给梅林下单了。梅林的目光立刻开始焦急地搜寻自己的助理——在“吃”这个项目上绝不落后的戴格尔。

我比他先找到了戴格尔，这家伙正端着一盘食物就着窗外美好的夜色自我放纵中。我朝身边的乔治耳语了几句，然后看着他走向戴格尔，重重地在其肩上拍了一下，戴格尔的盘子差点翻掉。乔治嘱咐他几句之后又故意把他引到了客户最多的一个小圈子里。梅林的嘴角很快上扬起来，我仿佛看到了他在朝着乔治用嘴型说谢谢。

第二天一早，我让司机先送走了赶飞机的乌瑟，然后再送我进公司。大多数员工都已开始进入工作状态，而亚瑟的位置是空的，梅林正在低头看着手机。

我刚落坐，亚瑟的信息就来了，“对不起今天要晚到，昨晚喝太多了。”紧接着，他又发了一条，“你没把我发你的匹配度分析和初步切入点发给梅林吧？”  
“为什么这么说？”我决定忽略他没跟我说明任何情况就迟到了四十分钟的事实。  
“他昨晚对基哈拉说的那些话就像复制了我写的那几条建议。”  
“难道不是你俩心有灵犀（抽烟脸）？”  
“boss，这个客户我就要拿不回来了（哭泣脸）。”  
“那就和他分佣金吧。”  
“what？？？（三个抓狂脸）”

我的手指正要继续按键，就听到门口传来稳健的脚步声，我抬头看了一眼，一脸颓废的亚瑟仍然带着困倦，他没有看我，径自走入自己的格子间，位置就在他旁边的梅林待他坐下后扔给他一叠打印并装订好的文件，然后自己捧起一叠资料向会议室走去，边走边说，“就等你了，我们开始吧。”  
他路过戴格尔的位置敲了敲他的桌子，“把昨天让你整理的东西带上。”

亚瑟有点懵，但很快朝格温使了个眼色，格温立刻拿了笔记本先跟上梅林进了会议室。  
亚瑟走进我的办公室，面色微愠地轻声道，“你看到了？他在向我发号施令？！”  
我笑笑不置可否。

 

一个月后，基哈拉在抄送给我的邮件里点名让梅林去签订第一笔合同。这次梅林没有叫上亚瑟，他带着上百万的合同回来以后，特地等到亚瑟不在公司的时候让我签字。我轻描淡写地夸了他一通，又问他对佣金有什么想法？他犹豫了一下，表示愿意和亚瑟分成，比例由我来定，我说七三分，他七亚瑟三，梅林想了想说，“五五分吧。”  
我微微点头，发现他有个惹人爱的“恶习”——很容易脸红。

和亚瑟的沟通就复杂了些。  
我挑了个午饭时间。我们很久没一起吃个正餐了，通常他在外奔波，而我总是用一份外卖的沙拉解决，我希望借此机会和他好好聊聊。  
我们点了海陆大餐，包括300克菲力牛排和半只明火烤龙虾，我铺垫了很久，明着暗着让亚瑟顺着我的思路加强他对梅林的欣赏，然后在他吃完主菜开始喝咖啡的时候说了关于基哈拉点名让梅林签合同，关于梅林真的自己一个人去了，关于梅林欢天喜地地回来并愿意和他分成的事。  
“所以，你对佣金怎么想？”我问。

他的五味杂陈应该从十分钟前就开始了，我相信刚才那块昂贵的牛排已经被他诅咒了几十遍。  
我直视他漂亮的眼睛等着他的回答。他这次用鼻子哼笑了几声，摇摇头说，“所以，海陆大餐，哈？”

老实说，我心里有点慌，我知道他最近不太顺。他手上的老客户虽然家大业大不愁钱花，但这几年因为新媒体对纸质媒体的冲击迅速扩大，老客户们开始不约而同地调整预算换新口味，亚瑟的手里等于抱着一只只不肯生金蛋的老鹅，而该死的时间和社交成本却还不得不维持着以前的标准。并且！他上个月和前一家公司认识的女友分手了——反正我本来就不看好，所以我当场恭喜了他，但我知道他其实有点沮丧。

“三七分，我三他七，他应得的。”他调整好了情绪。  
我心里狂喜，没能憋住欣慰的笑容。  
他狡黠地朝我挤挤眼，“我应该让你再多紧张一会儿。”  
我们同时咧嘴笑出声来。

“他提出了五五分，亚瑟！”我适时地收拢笑脸，认真地说，“伙计，他很在乎你的感受。所以我同意了，已经报给财务了。海陆大餐是单独犒劳你的，为你千方百计地留住那些老客户。”  
好一会儿，亚瑟的嘴唇才动了一下，然后他喝了一大口咖啡来掩饰自己。

作为回报，亚瑟在拿到佣金后主动请梅林吃了一顿工作餐。  
那天梅林上午去见客户，中午一回来就开始赶方案，亚瑟很随意地走进我的办公室大声问道，“一起吃饭吗boss？梅林也一起去，我有个想法想跟两位沟通一下。”  
我当时明明在打电话。  
于是我冲着电话笑道，“有人请我吃饭，下午我再打给你。”  
我看到梅林迷茫地抬起头来，而亚瑟走过去放低声音看着我不知说了什么，然后梅林就释然地笑着，开始收拾桌上的东西。  
这次轮到我暗自翻白眼了。拿boss当幌子，这大概只有亚瑟能干得出来了。


	2. Chapter 2

Boss不完全日记（二）

那一年，是亚瑟第一次也是最后一次为自己庆生。  
他的生日正逢年中，也许是为了冲冲半年以来的霉运，又或者是为了巩固自己在公司里的好人缘，总之他在父亲参股的豪华五星酒店里包了一晚顶楼花园大套房，专门用来开派对。

他本来想订总统套房，但鉴于公司里除了我以外没人知道他的家境有多富裕，因此我建议他还是低调为妙。按照我给他出的主意，他在发给全公司的邀请函中注明了自己是用了一点杂志的广告置换资源才拿到的优惠价，费用上一半算进公司的集体活动，这么一来，大家也能玩得心安理得一些。

公司里所有人都去了，没人会不喜欢豪华酒店的豪华套房，对了，还有顶楼花园的豪华自助烧烤，反正都不用自己出钱。唯一令人扫兴的是，这笔费用后来竟然在年末审计时被人当做把柄捅了我一刀，好吧，这件事我以后再写，毕竟还没写到这个捅我一刀的人。

相比平时的聚餐，那天大家喝得都有点多，酒过三巡，有些“真性情”就藏不住了。

首先让大家刮目相看的是梅林，他左手提了瓶啤酒，右手托了杯鸡尾酒，脸上的红晕和春天里的樱花一样惹人遐想。他很瘦，当晚竟然还穿了件黑衬衫，并在派对的前半场一头扎进五彩缤纷的编辑姑娘堆里侃侃而谈，时而忍俊不禁，时而开怀大笑，惹得隔了三四重人群远的亚瑟频频回头偷望。当然，偷看他的也不止亚瑟一人，大概很多人和亚瑟一样，没想到梅林那么能喝，那么受欢迎。  
至于下半场——让所有人觉得“情理之中意料之外”的“高潮”来了。

人多，玩不了什么别出心裁的游戏，于是亚瑟请了一位酒店的餐饮负责人敲杯子。  
玻璃杯和钢勺轻轻相撞发出了清脆悦耳的叮当声，众人迅速兴奋了起来，当声音猝不及防停止时，某个手里被传到电视遥控器的家伙就要选择真心话或者大冒险，题目全都是乔治从网上下载的。

这一轮轮到了格温。

“从现场选一位你最愿意和他接吻的男士或女士主动献吻！”乔治慢条斯理地读着题卡。  
我第一反应是看向梅林——对，我期待看他的表情。  
不出所料的是，作为格温的上司与好友，亚瑟并不介意当一回道具。  
出乎意料的是，格温的这个吻，有点...太长了！  
她...甚至伸出了舌头（哦，这是后来亚瑟告诉我的，其实坐在亚瑟边上的人基本都看清了）！亚瑟在心里画了三个问号和三个惊叹号后也配合地伸出了舌头（他后来解释这是出于对等的尊重，而我认为这是酒精和荷尔蒙的激情碰撞）！  
格温重心不稳，只能跨坐到了亚瑟的腿上。  
掌声和起哄声此起彼伏，梅林笑着低下了头。

第二天一早，我能打开的所有与公司相关的社交媒体上都被两人多角度的舌吻照刷屏了。  
办公室恋情是总部制定的员工守则中明文禁止的，因为我们有个保守古怪的大boss。虽然每张照片几乎都明里暗里地说明了那只是一场游戏，但我还是陷入了不深不浅的担忧，为亚瑟，为梅林，甚至为格温。

我从办公室往外观察：亚瑟手指翻飞，忙着在各条图文下方留下遣词造句的评论，或调侃或解释，既要撇清自己和格温的情人关系，又不能显露出对这个吻的不满，就差逼着整个早晨都在调笑他的格温把他的每条评论复制一遍再发出去了；而他身旁格子间里的梅林却像一只把头缩进壳里的乌龟死死盯着电脑，什么都没看见似的对两人置之不理。

我决定找亚瑟和格温聊一聊。

“你们之间到底有没有...？”我开门见山地说，“总部人事总监海伦都给我打电话了，要说这个老女人平时跟她提意见时一声不吭，一有八卦了就一蹦三丈高。”  
我故意对员工守则里那几条言辞不明的规定发了几句牢骚，一方面让端坐在对面的两人有个思考的时间，另一方面让下属产生一定的共鸣，也有助于他们放松心情，吐露真心。

“我们根本没什么！”亚瑟先开口了，他如此斩钉截铁显然是说给身边这位优雅的女士听的，“格温是我在这间公司里最信任的好伙伴，抱歉，应该说，除了boss你以外。我们有深厚的‘革命友情’，我感谢她为了烘托气氛而把这个互动游戏玩得这么到位。”

我差点笑出声来。亚瑟说这话的时候严肃认真，并没看身边人。  
格温相当大方地点点头，同样没有看向亚瑟，“跟他这么熟，怎么也得找个机会欺凌他一下，谁叫他平时把我当女仆使唤的？”  
她的笑容浅浅的，更像是自嘲。

我觉得我再多说一句都是废话，于是我也微笑着点了点头，“那就好！如果有恋爱，请务必带回家谈！”

我猜，一切都是由这个带有表白意味的吻引发的吧——大约一年以后，格温跳槽了，过程不甚光彩，她背叛了我们和这家公司。


	3. Chapter 3

Boss不完全日记（三）

最近的天气就像生理期的最后两天——黏黏腻腻，我的心情也和下半身一样——总是找不着最舒服的那个点。

“这有点过分了吧！”亚瑟举着刚从邮件里打印出来的“销售管理准则补充条款”，气急败坏地冲进我的办公室，不管他在公司里、客户面前扮演怎样的自己，在我面前，他总是像个被宠坏了的弟弟，为所欲为。

“拜托你先关门再嚷嚷！”我轻声地提醒他。  
他有点不好意思地转身关上了门。  
“虽然今年的业绩下滑得是有点严重，但我们仍然是几家分公司里做的最好的吧？！”他一屁股坐下来，“再说这下滑又不是光我们一家！《Godness》今年下滑30%，《Saxon》亏得连市场部都解散了！”  
“我看我们也快了！”我懒洋洋地用笔戳了戳了那张补充条款，“市场部对于我们这样不上不下的纸媒企业，现在能存在着就是个奇迹。”  
“你说真的？”亚瑟略显震惊，“是乌瑟给你的暗示？市场部有5个貌美如花的姑娘啊！编辑部上次在我的生日派对上已经集体被梅林攻陷了，我还想着过了感恩节去拿下市场部呢。”  
“核心部门不能动，鸡肋部门迟早痛。”  
“不能动还动了我们最重要的公关津贴？和那些财大气粗的大刊相比，我们的公关手段本来就没多少优势，现在连请客户喝杯咖啡都要去麦当劳了？”  
“哪有这么夸张！”我笑道，“无非就是让你们省着点花，开源节流是现在纸媒度过寒冬期的普遍手段。我和你们一样也被减了一半。”

话虽这样说，但我在心里也早已把总部的财务总监痛骂了一通，而到了下午，亚瑟和梅林共同来向我揭露了一件事之后，我总算明白了问题出在哪里。

四家分公司只有我们被削减了公关津贴，原本这种减少福利的事总部恨不得所有人都不吭一声地默默接受，怎知竟然有个新来的财务主管把这事“无意中”透露给了某家分公司的高级销售经理。  
这下好了，所有分公司的销售们立刻以最快的速度认了自家津贴不变，变动（降低）的只有我们这家每年业绩总量抵到其他三家总和的分公司的事实！这简直就是莫大的讽刺和侮辱！而他们在第一时间全都相当一致地传达了一种叫做“你们销售的公关津贴比我们底薪都高，树大招风说得就是你们，因此我们选择沉默”的态度。

所以，压缩成本是真，针对我以泄私愤也是真。这一切除了乌瑟那个老混蛋还有谁能想得出来！  
起因一定就是那一次客户答谢晚宴。

作为区域老大，我有义务为集团董事长尽地主之谊，陪他视察公司面貌，为他引荐金牌客户，让他吃好住好最后满意而归。  
但没有义务陪他上床。  
这件事只有我和我的司机知道。

对于分公司今年的副业发展和人员调整，我和乌瑟曾经在一次高层电话会议中表达了一些不同的意见，除了招我进来的伊格莱恩以外，没有一个人是站在我这一边的。

而答谢晚宴当晚散会后，乌瑟向我提出，就电话中没说清的问题再私下商讨下。于是我陪着他、他的助理和总部来的另一位“亲乌派”大佬去市中心的高端私人会所喝了几杯，哪知他中途打了几个哈欠，表示自己有点累了，想先回酒店休息，而另两位却想在酒吧再聊几句，于是送他回去的重任落在了我的肩上。

乌瑟从一开始就不想坐我的车回去，可是这家会所四面停车都不方便，是出租车都不会主动来这里拉客，再说进出这家会所的人，谁会没个私车接送呢。不过后来我才明白，乌瑟不是对出租情有独钟，而是不希望有第三个认识他的人在车上，这个第三者就是我的司机。

夜色深沉，坐在后排的我们不再聊工作，乌瑟换了一种口吻亲切地询问我的个人生活，在不追根究底的前提下有技巧地刺探我的底线，而我在几个来回之后，对他的问题也尽量做到有内容的敷衍。

好在这段回酒店的路不算太长，我在心里暗暗舒了口气——他明天就要回去了，再过5分钟我就重新拥抱自由了。

他开始感谢我为集团付出的努力，说四家分公司就我一个总经理是个年轻女人。  
“A，你是个有才华的女人，我个人非常欣赏你这种类型，”他开始盯着我的侧脸看，“可是我看你刚才在晚宴上都没吃什么，就算保持身材也要注意饮食规律啊，”他颇为自然地拍了拍我的大腿，并且停留在了上面，“要不要去酒店再吃点什么？”

我不敢看他，因为我怕自己会直接吐口唾沫在他脸上。  
汽车正在朝酒店正门缓慢上坡，我的心跳却快得像在坐过山车，我甚至不敢舔一下因为紧张而干燥的嘴唇。我想大声喊叫，叫我的司机快把车开到门口。

“不用了，这么晚了，酒店的餐厅都关了吧。”说完我就后悔了，我恨不得把这句话捡起来塞回我沙哑的喉咙里。为什么我是第一次遇到这种事？  
“没关系，房间24小时有叫餐服务。”乌瑟的手在我的腿上轻轻一捏，他温柔的言外之意...不，根本没有言外之意，这话已经够清楚的了。  
而我刚才还愚蠢地给自己下了套。

还好我的手机铃声及时响了起来，清脆得让快要得幽闭恐惧症的我颤抖着在包里胡乱翻了一阵——平时我的手机明明都是放在最容易拿的侧袋里。大概是我的动作有点猛，乌瑟的手终于收了回去。  
感谢真主耶稣圣母玛利亚释迦牟尼和宇宙之神，我的腿已经有点麻了。

“嘿！我马上就回来了，别担心，一切都好...”我对着手机胡言乱语了一通，挂断后竟然情不自禁地对着乌瑟释放了一个充满歉意的干枯的微笑。  
车已停稳，乌瑟板着脸，在走出车门前似乎还想对我说些什么，但最终他嚅动嘴唇只是说了一句，“晚安。”

车子再次启动后，我解开安全带，打开车窗，打着寒颤让清凉的晚风吹干我太阳穴上的汗珠，接着又大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气。过了好一会儿，我才想起来对我的司机说，“谢谢你杰森。太感谢了。”  
“举手之劳，boss，只要你以后别再说我手机放在裤兜里会影响精子质量就行。”  
我在后视镜里对着他傻傻地笑起来，这是我在他面前难得一次发自内心的傻笑。

 

亚瑟和梅林在听完我的述说后先是面面相觑。  
接着，亚瑟气愤地摇着头说，“所以他就只削减我们公司的津贴？只为了让你难做？下次由我来开车送他回家，我保证让他下车的时候吐到爬不起来！”  
“可这太明显了！你会被开除的！我建议在以后的宴会上给他的每一杯酒里都偷偷放点泻药！”梅林一本正经地说。  
“你真可怕梅林！”亚瑟震惊地看向他，“你以后不会对我也这样做吧？”  
“你有什么值得我这么讨厌你的？”梅林挑起眉毛。  
我看了看亚瑟又看了看梅林，哀叹自己阅人读心的水平线差点就被他们拉低了，“拜托你们下了班再去调情！”  
“什么？我们没有！”两人竟然异口同声地抗议起来。  
我伸出两根食指分别指着他们，意味深长地微笑。  
梅林的老习惯出卖了他——他率先脸红了。

 

对于乌瑟拙劣的报复行为——我无计可施，唯有忍耐。津贴等福利的决定权早在一年前的一把手乌瑟和二把手伊格莱恩关系彻底决裂时就被乌瑟收回了总部，这曾经被我们嘲笑为“伪民主实集中”。而我这个总经理被保留的权利无非是部分人事管理权、部分公司财务权，部分区域福利执行权和集团旗下最赚钱的纸质杂志运营权。

但我不能对这件事袖手旁观，置之不理，否则我的员工和其他分公司的员工们会怎么看我？有句俗话，叫“会挑刺的顾客有免费的酒喝”（对，这句俗话是我说的），是时候摇着铃铛去挑刺了。

我写了一封长信，抄送了所有高层，内容无非是义正辞严地哭诉自己辛辛苦苦大半年，一家分公司赚的钱养活其他三家分公司，如今倒是有福要跟他们同享，集团财政困难却要我们独挡，所谓年初高层会议上的“自由市场经济下的优胜劣汰大战略”原来不过是喊喊口号，我对集团如此的捆绑发展深表忧虑，这打击的不仅是我的积极性，更是剥夺了所有奋战前线的勇士们对集团的信任与忠诚，希望总部财务部再次考虑此项削减经费的决定，或做出更详细的解释...

我叫来了梅林和亚瑟，让他们先读了一遍，让他们知道我正在努力为他们争取应得的权益，然后询问他们的意见。

“这么写，会不会...有点太激烈了？”梅林犹豫地说。  
“怎么会，你不想要回我们的津贴了？”亚瑟坚定地说。  
他们的反应就和两人鲜明的性格一样。而我并不是真的要征询他们的意见。

“要...肯定是要不回来了。”我看着亚瑟说，“发出去的文件就像泼出去的水，老板们是不会推翻自己做出的决定的。我写的是有点强硬，但这只是为了让他们下次再做类似决定时有所忌惮。”我又看回梅林。  
对于这封信，我虽然措辞看似激烈，但实际上并没有提及一丝一毫的乌瑟，我故意绕开了他，把所有怨气发在了总部财务部身上，也算指桑骂槐了一把。

邮件发出去之后没多久，令我惊讶的竟然不是乌瑟来电话，而是我的伯乐，集团副董事长伊格莱恩打来了电话，她义愤填膺地告诉我，这个荒唐的决定从一开始就瞒着她，说明乌瑟和她之间的矛盾已经升级到了白热化的阶段——竟然动起了她的人。但现在最大的问题是，她需要时间再拉拢几个重要的董事会成员，对于这个关键时刻而言，我们津贴被削减的事仍然是“小事”。

我这个层面的仗已经打完了，接下来她会带着对这件事的怨念接过我的接力棒继续战斗！这是伊格莱恩对我的承诺，也是一种上司对下属的要求。

虽然我仍然心存怀疑，她一个八面玲珑的董事会成员，我们分公司的创始人，怎么会对这件和分公司各项制度相关的事完全不知情？也许只是睁一只眼闭一只眼地任她的对头们蹂躏我们的尊严，而她则等着我们爆发，将我们的情绪抵触作为自己战斗的武器？！  
如果真的如此，我也心甘情愿地认了。  
大局为重，既然我已站队。


	4. Chapter 4

Boss不完全日记（四）

圣诞节和新年一过，总部就发布了一个调职通知——集团人事副总监莫德雷德将调任我们分公司的副总经理。

乌瑟，你玩真的是吗？

就像亚瑟一有牢骚会把我当树洞一样，我一有牢骚也会情不自禁地把伊格莱恩当树洞。

“他对业务一窍不通，早年间他就是个打杂的，要不是把海伦哄得跟亲妈似得，他能这么轻松就担任人事副总监这个职位？”我发现自己一激动起来，和即狭隘又可爱的下属们也没什么两样。  
“放轻松，亲爱的，没有谁比我更能理解你的痛苦了！”这个软糯的语调相当的“伊格莱恩”，但我无法放轻松。

这家分公司是当年伊格莱恩被乌瑟打入冷宫时为证明自己的领导能力而一步一个脚印打拼出来的，而我是她劝说了很久才加入的顶梁柱。要说来这家公司，最吸引我的就是“总经理”这个抬头，尽管是个分公司的boss，但我有自知之明：几十号人马管着不累，人事结构严谨，气氛也相对融洽，最关键的是，我有了不大不小的权限和自由！这与原来做广告总监时的感觉完全不在一个层面上。

伊格莱恩很尊重我，核心部门的关键人选都由我做最后的裁定，她甚至认为我一个人足以管好整间公司，无需再配一个副总经理，除非我自己有这个需求。  
她简直是我心目中的女神。我爱她！

 

“我和乌瑟之间迟早会有一场战役，亲爱的，但现在还不是替你出头的好时机，你先忍忍，我要你确保我在未来的某一天突然发起进攻时，能同时把他派出去的这些爪牙一棍子打死！”她轻咳了一下，“呃...这么说是不是有点太凶狠了？希望我们的电话不会被偷听或者录音。真抱歉，我不该这么直白。”  
“不不不，你知道我就喜欢你柔软的肢体里包裹着一颗凶残的心！”我笑起来，“这会让我有安全感！天！我现在真想依靠在你的肩膀上。”

按照她的指示，其实不用她指示我也会这么做——我尽量对莫德雷德不卑不亢地示好，只要他不触及我的底线。可是我觉得莫德雷德天天都在挑战我，小到考勤制度，大到绩效奖金，他总能搞出一些事情来。

 

“你研究过这个吗？”通常，他都是气势汹汹地甩一沓打印好的资料在我的办公桌上，然后一屁股坐下来，用顶头上司的口吻质问我。  
“这是什么？”通常，我一眼都不看，就这样反问回去。  
“出勤率！”  
我忍住笑。

“这样的出勤率太可怕了！你有没有想过，像我们这样挣扎在贫困和中产之间的公司，员工两个小时不出现就意味着他...”  
“这里面也有我的？”我忍不住了，最近的耐心越来越差。  
“当然，这是全公司的。”  
我朝纸上扫了一眼，“我经常两个小时不出现在公司，所以你认为我那两个小时干什么去了？”  
莫德雷德立刻用鼻孔对准我，“你是分公司股东之一，你不一样！”  
“不错的借口。”  
“这么说吧，你就算全天不出勤，我们也会默认你见了一天的合作方，吃了一天的商务餐，聊了一天的新项目！因为你不能说走就走，辞职对你来说是件相当复杂的事！但是他们，你手下的这些人...”  
“也是你手下的。”  
“...我们手下的这些...狡猾的员工，他们可以随时拍拍屁股走人！毫无顾忌地！带着我们教会他们的本事，赐予他们的资源，按时支付的薪水！每天两个小时？！看看梅林和亚瑟的出勤记录，每天早上几乎都不露面！这点时间足以在其他地方另起炉灶！”

说的不无道理。他很擅于“透过臆想看本质”，有时候反而显得我有点强词夺理，为了不激起他什么小事都向乌瑟汇报的欲望，我就真的得把他说的那些问题当一回真。  
是时候请梅林和亚瑟“喝咖啡”了。

 

“我的上帝，他专门找人记录我们的出勤？我们是全公司业绩最高的团队，这点他看不到吗？”亚瑟觉得好笑，回答地很干脆。  
“这不能成为你们‘藐视’公司制度的资本！”我强调了一下。  
他痛苦地低吼一声，“这是不是就叫‘枪打出头鸟’？再说公司有这方面的制度？”  
“他说有就有，反正收敛一点就可以少惹一点麻烦。老实说，你们的出勤如此一致地不正常，是人都会觉得奇怪。一个月中有连续16天的每个上午都没来，然后午饭时间一前一后来？你们是见了16个相同的客户，还是客户们都正好约在了上午？”  
“我早就跟你说了...”一直没开口的梅林侧头轻声埋怨亚瑟。  
“你说什么？”其实我听得一清二楚，我觉得是时候摊牌了，“拜托你们现在就告诉我，你们之间的关系已经到了什么地步了？不然以后我怎么帮你们？”

梅林的脸瞬间就红到了耳根，他双手抓紧了咖啡杯，深吸了一口气却不敢吐出来。  
亚瑟自然而然地去握他的手，暗示他不用紧张，梅林一个激灵，干脆把双手缩到了桌子下，亚瑟不依不饶地在桌子下又捉住了他的手。

“其实，我知道你都看出来了，只不过，你知道，”亚瑟看着我支吾了一下说，“梅林需要一点时间，他和你之间，毕竟没有我和你之间这层紧密的关系，所以，请你原谅我们，尤其是我，我应该早点向你坦白。”  
我盯着他，眨眨眼睛，我想知道的东西他还没说呢。

“呃...我们，我们只是把一部分上午的工作搬到了我家里。”亚瑟说完收紧脸颊，他调皮的眼神像是在说：说这么直白你该懂了吧。  
“所以，你们，住在了一起！”我一字一顿地总结，点点头消化了一下这个神速的进展，又问，“什么时候开始的？”  
“一个月前，如你所见。”亚瑟故作轻松地说，“嗯，确切说，我们的关系是在我生日派对之后的那一天确定的。那天早上醒来后，我们都意识到这不是什么喝多了的事，而是...认真的！后来他回去了，我的幸福感就在他回去的那一刻停止了，虽然之后几个月他又来过我家，但是你知道每天坐在他旁边看着他认真工作的样子是什么感觉吗？我觉得自己快疯了！所以上个月我提出了让他搬过来，好在他想都没想就同意了。”他露出真诚甜蜜的微笑，像个孩子渴求表扬似地望向身边人。  
“我想了！”梅林朝他翻了个白眼。  
“不出3秒！你早就等着我开口了！只是故意在心里数到3才同意。”  
“哈，你以为人人都把你当王子，愿意倒贴上来给你暖床？”  
“你愿意就行！”亚瑟的脑袋凑了上去。  
“我...”

我听不下去了好吗！我感觉我的脸都快和梅林一样红了！简直目中无人！

“抱歉不得不打断一下！”我举手投降，“我还坐在这儿呢，兄弟们！”  
梅林不好意思地低下头。

“所以，半年前就确定了关系，一个月前开始同居，”我用指尖敲着咖啡杯看着亚瑟，“而你选择今天才告诉我！如果不是我硬要你回答的话！”  
亚瑟张了张嘴想辩解，他似乎感觉到了问题的严重性，而我不会给他这个机会，现在轮到我了，“你们胆子不小啊。”  
“boss，我们没有影响工作...”  
“闭嘴吧！现在开始你别把我当boss，把我当成一个...爱八卦爱脑补的boss！”  
“有区别吗？”

我瞪了一眼亚瑟，摆出了业余侦探小说家的姿态，“让我来猜猜，你们俩个早就眉来眼去，暗生情愫，就差当面告白、一吻定情！哪知派对那天，格温舌吻了亚瑟，不如说是偷袭了你！你不好推脱，而梅林醋意大发，别急着否认！”我制止了抬起头来的梅林，“你那天在亚瑟被强吻之后喝的酒相当于吻前的一倍！哦——等等，我那天看到你摇摇晃晃地提前走了！这么说你在街上吹了会儿冷风，脑子清醒了一半，心却是越发不甘！于是你暗中观察，等我们全都走后又上楼去敲门！你质问亚瑟到底对你有没有感觉？你做好了长痛不如短痛的思想准备，没想到亚瑟这小子一分钟都不敢耽搁就用吻过格温的嘴吻了你？”  
“我求求你！别说得这么恶心！”亚瑟的表情充满了忏悔。  
“是还不是？”  
“好吧好吧！八九不离十！”亚瑟无奈地说。  
“我没有观察你们走没走，我喝得有点多，走了一段路后直接给他打了电话，也许说得有点激动，他就出来把我接回去了。”梅林补充道。  
“难怪那天我后来发你的几个问题你都没回我！我还担心你喝太多在路上被人劫色！真是白担心了。”我笑了起来，内心由衷地为他们感到高兴。  
亚瑟又紧握了一下梅林的手，撇了撇嘴，“瞧！我也早就告诉过你吧，告诉她没关系！她就是个爱八卦爱脑补的普通女人。”  
“以及你们的boss。回到正题上。”我往后靠了靠，看着这两个可爱的人，“你们得收敛一下，明白吗？至少换换花样！这种连续16个上午不出现的愚蠢战术禁止再用。”  
“这不是战术，是情不自禁。”  
“那就从现在开始制定一下能蒙混过关的战术，反正我不想看到下个月莫德雷德又拿你们两出奇同步的出勤率说事！”

至于莫德雷德那边，我没有接到乌瑟打来的问罪电话，那我就当莫德雷德暂时还没把事情搞复杂，既然这样，也就不用跟他交待什么了，毕竟我才是总经理，他是个副总经理。

不过，也许是觉得我对这些事的处理态度过于不温不火，他看我的眼神变得越来越严峻，直到有一天，他突然带着一丝得意微笑着把他的手机交给我，“请你接个乌瑟的电话。”  
居高临下，绝对不是什么好事。

乌瑟没有任何客套，我可以想象得出他在电话那头阴郁的神情，他用了一种毫无礼貌用语式的口吻，叫我定第二天一早的飞机飞往总部开个紧急会议。而关于这次会议的内容，我到了总部才知道——是有人出卖了我和亚瑟。


	5. Chapter 5

Boss不完全日记（五）

我在乌瑟让我去总部参加紧急会议之前，曾经发送过一份推荐亚瑟升任分区广告总监的邮件给总部管理层。  
按照集团管理规定，总监级别以下的员工，分区总经理可以自行决定任用，而总监级别以上的需报备总部后再任用。对于这条规定，实际操作中，总部一般不插手分区的基本人事权，除非是像莫德雷德这样直接由总部任命分派到分区的才会简单过问一下。

但亚瑟的升职邮件发了近四天，总部大佬们竟然没有人回我邮件，这让我心生疑窦，忐忑不安。以前从没出现过这样的状况，我可不希望是因为我而影响亚瑟的晋升机会。

飞往总部所在城市的飞机在经历了一阵不痛不痒的气流颠簸后顺利着陆。我定的专车风驰电掣般将我送达总部早年间发达时盖下的大楼门口。

根据伊格莱恩的指示，我在上楼之前和她在外面的咖啡店先碰了头。  
她身着颜色暗沉、包裹严实的职业套装，这让她看上去比实际年龄老了5岁，而我为了旅途的舒适，穿了件暖色系的针织衫和一条休闲七分裤，并且本打算一会儿仍然以这样的装束去开会，但是现在，我开始有点担忧自己会不会看起来太随便了。

“这次他们传唤你可不是什么好事，你得做好心理准备。”伊格莱恩开门见山，她甚至没用“亲爱的”来暖场。  
侍者端来咖啡，伊格莱恩停下想说的话，四下一望，神情就像刚和王牌间谍杰森.伯恩接上头的女特工，我不由得笑出声。

“怎么？你不信？”  
“不是不是！”我赶紧收起笑容，“真的很严重吗？可以透露下吗？我犯了什么致命的错误？”我的心里完全不知道该从哪方面做准备。

伊格莱恩抿了口咖啡，注视着我的双眼，“亲爱的，你和亚瑟之间...老实说，是不是有什么不方便说的事？如果我要帮你，不能一无所知啊。”

不方便说还要问？  
人们总是在即将听到一个爆炸性新闻前表现得相当兴奋，比如现在的她正在用双手环握住咖啡杯，瞳孔无意间放大。  
但既然她这样问了，那我至少可以断定两点：第一，原来是有人把我和亚瑟捆绑出卖了，这次总部之行看来凶多吉少；第二，伊格莱恩并不知道乌瑟他们到底抓住了我的什么把柄，只是只言片语地听说了应该是关于我和亚瑟之间存在着“不可告人”的问题，so，她在最高管理层中被边缘化了。

“什么都没有！”我斩钉截铁地回答，几乎不假思索，但我不能就此结束话题，我不能让力挺我的伊格莱恩空手而归，“知道为什么乌瑟那么针对我吗？”  
我决定把乌瑟来分公司参加晚宴那次在我车里发生的一切告诉伊格莱恩，我想她会自己从中筛选对她有用的信息。

 

一小时后，伊格莱恩作为高级董事之一参加了总部针对我的品行问题调查会，当她听到乌瑟胸有成竹地质问我“有没有和亚瑟共同私吞公司给广告客户的年终返点（注*）”时，着实大吃了一惊。

随后，在“亲乌派”的轮番轰炸下，我面不改色心狂跳地全盘否认了——无论他们说什么，问什么——直到乌瑟的助理阿古温在我面前啪的一声甩下薄薄一沓资料。

我拿起那些纸，一份是一年前有我签名的给某广告客户的返点合同，另一份是分公司财务出具的（我敢打赌是莫德雷德挖出来的）出账明细。不用看我都记得很清楚，这笔返点的“巨款”当时还向伊格莱恩特别申请过，因为一半划到了该公司的对外公用账户上，另一半却划到了客户指定的一个私人基金会的账户上，而这家公司的老板也就是这个私人基金会的投资人——高汶，是亚瑟的发小。

亲乌派的质疑点当然就是这另一半钱让高汶、亚瑟和我三个人给刮分了，说严重点，就是侵吞公款。接下来的审问也理所当然的言辞激烈，不留情面。不知他们用什么渠道打听到了高汶和亚瑟之间的关系，甚至挖出了他们共同毕业于三所学校的事实，就差直接能证明亚瑟也是基金会投资人之一的证据了。

渐渐地，无端猜测和冷嘲热讽已经吓唬不了我了。没有人证物证，我的回答越来越游刃有余，甚至表露出了不屑再与他们继续周旋下去的态度。

再后来，大家都累了，亲乌派不得不搁置此案，并气势汹汹地表示若有后续进展会再次通知我协助调查，但分公司财务部发出的所有文件包括出款申请等等都暂时交由莫德雷德代签。

哈，绕了这么一大圈，不就是想收回我的兵权嘛！

当天，我婉拒了伊格莱恩共进晚餐的邀请，匆匆赶往机场启动回程，我不想玩什么酒后吐真言的游戏，就算这个人是伊格莱恩。

登机前，亚瑟发来了慰问信息，“怎么样？”  
“证据不足，无罪释放。不过步步紧逼下，确已苟延残喘。”  
“高汶叫我代为说声抱歉，他上周五在酒吧喝高，被人套话了。”

飞机即将起飞，我关上手机，我也想对亚瑟说声抱歉，他的总监职位要泡汤了。

 

果然，隔了一天，那份推荐升职的邮件有了回复，回复中总部以多数票否决了亚瑟，而提名梅林升任分公司广告副总监，广告总监一职暂时空缺。

亚瑟的失望之情溢于言表，梅林也高兴不起来。而我私下里只好劝他们早点下班去庆祝庆祝，毕竟梅林已经破了新人的升职速度记录。

翌日，按照规定，我让梅林搬进了一个单独的玻璃房，里面的设施一应俱全，还保留着原来我做广告总监时的样貌，而戴格尔也搬进了他办公室外更为宽大的助理隔间。

亚瑟一上午都没出现，中午进来时，顶着两个大黑眼圈。  
他走近玻璃房时犹豫了一下，但还是用力推开了门，戴格尔迫不及待冲上前，对房间里的梅林嚷道：“不好意思总监，他自己冲进来的”。  
“总监？”亚瑟皱起眉头。  
“没关系，戴格尔，还有，是副总监。”梅林站起身来，戴格尔在亚瑟身后耸耸肩，关上了门。百叶窗被梅林放了下来。

只过了几分钟而已，亚瑟就带着一脸沮丧推开了我的门。  
我的助理乔治从来都不会像戴格尔那样拦住亚瑟，在这一点上，我一直都很欣赏永远一张僵尸脸的乔治是如此的善解人意。

亚瑟一屁股坐下后就没再说话，他用手指焦躁地刮着自己这一周刚蓄起来的胡须，眼睛盯着电脑显示屏的背面从鼻子里轻轻叹着气。  
我安静地等待着他平复自己的心情。

“是不是我永远都没机会升职了？”亚瑟抬起眼看着我，“只要乌瑟在。”  
我思忖了一下，实话实说，“是。”  
我暂时还不能告诉他也许伊格莱恩很快就有“反乌行动”，她不会眼见自己的大兵小将被一点点削弱力量直至精疲力尽背弃战场，再强的女王也需要亲信，但是，她能不能成功，成功后我们会不会青云直上，这一切并不在我的掌握之中。

“不能怪梅林，对吗？”我只能对亚瑟说。  
“是，是，我知道，”亚瑟叹了口气放空了眼神，仿佛喃喃自语，“我没有把我们的事告诉他，没必要让他了解我的这一面，何况那是最后一次，正如你所说，因果有报应，万事皆轮回。”

我笑了，“哪有那么严重？我都没嫌自己老，你才入职场几年？什么报应轮回都是我瞎说的。打工永远是为别人赚大钱，为自己赚零钱，如果哪天真干不下去了，以你亚瑟的工作经验和关系网，东山再起、自立门户就是一句话的事。至于梅林，他性格好，肯钻研，升职是早晚的事，而且...”我用铅笔尖戳了戳亚瑟的手，等他双眼直视我了我才说，“梅林只有一个，他和你之间如果是真心的，那他就值得你为他喜，为他怒，为他放下过去的自己，为他创造属于你们的未来。”

亚瑟动了动嘴皮，终于露出一丝微笑，“很久没听你这样跟我说话了。”他透过我的办公室朝斜对面梅林的办公室看了一眼，眼里充满爱恋，他回过头来，有点不好意思地说，“知道吗，他就像面魔镜，非常完美的那种，每次我一照镜子，就会发现自己粗劣的一面。他如此纯洁美好，我甚至害怕自己配不上他，”他顿了一顿，又继续说，“我想为他变得更好，我想让他知道，我是一个可以和他一样好的人。”

我的内心涌起一股久违了的感动，一时不知该如何表达，“所以...”  
“所以，很抱歉当初把你拉下水，”亚瑟双手交握，身体往桌子上靠了靠，他蠕动嘴唇还想说点什么。  
我打断了他，“别道歉，每个人都会做出当时他（她）认为合适的选择，我既然入伙了，就不会后悔，亚瑟，我和你，永远在同一战线上。”

亚瑟轻轻地舒了口气，少倾，他点点头站起来，“我去定明晚烛光晚餐的桌子，明天你要一起来吗boss？”  
一想到他们很有可能在吃到一半兴起之时交换口水，我就嫌弃地使劲摇头，“不不不，我才不想尴尬地提前离场。”  
亚瑟仰天大笑了几声便走了出去，两秒之后，他又开门探入一个脑袋严肃地对我说，“刚才我跟你说的那些话你绝对不能说给梅林听！否则我连家里的地位都会失去了。”

这次轮到我大笑了。亚瑟，当然还有他的梅林，已经成为我这份越来越像鸡肋的工作中唯一能点亮心情的部分。

 

注*返点：指甲方企业投广告在媒体上，一年超过一定金额，乙方媒体在年末返还广告费（以此表示对企业长期合作的感谢），一般绝不会入个人账户，都是入公司账户，但是...任何事情都会有个但是。


	6. Chapter 6

Boss不完全日记（六）

任何一个行业都有自己的兴衰史，就如同人的一生总有起起伏伏。

说起来，这两年一到黄金期，公司的生意就黯淡得好像上世纪50年代的伦敦雾霾天。尽管已经到了各大品牌的预算关键期，但是因为客户越来越懂经而对我们越来越挑剔，所以在大单预定方面几乎是颗粒无收——顶着连续五年业绩第一光环的广告部，说不心焦那是自欺欺人，至少亚瑟和梅林每天在公司里出现的时间已经越来越长了。

再不做点什么明年全公司就没饭吃了。

我花了一整天的时间召集几个部门主管不断开会商讨对策，七嘴八舌中也没找到什么万全之策，讨论到最后还是回到了最初那个无人否决的方案：放开全刊1/5的专题内容版面，大力挖掘软性广告，给那些愿意出镜的金主们充分展示自己五官身材和旗下品牌的机会，而所有将金钱视如粪土的编辑们都必须将内容的输出和当季的广告业绩挂钩。

这个对策其实两年前就提出过了，只是在当时尚且可以蒙混过关的行业环境下得不到总部的政策支持和编辑们的彻底执行。现在她们终于向金钱投降了，于我看来，确已为时已晚，如今只能算亡羊补牢而已——大单留不住，小单妄填补，能混一口是一口吧。

开完会的隔天，人物专题编辑总监薇薇安就来向我借人。  
原来，是因为编辑们受了刺激打了鸡血，纷纷寻求生财之道，专攻人物专题的薇薇安本来就认识一些有头有脸的名人，于是打了一通问候电话，其中竟然有一个明星正好近期想要宣传自己投资的一家网上购物平台，于是主动提出要做三期连人带品牌的节日广告，欢迎我们派人上门拍片采访。这可乐坏了薇薇安，同时也愁怀了她，编辑部的几个人隔天全都有各自要忙的活，没有人可以做她的临时编辑助理去现场专访。

放眼望去，全公司最空的人大概只有前台接待“小莉莉”了。“小莉莉”是丽萨给自己起的艺名，初进公司的时候她曾关照每个人务必称呼她的艺名，对一个前台接待来说，成天幻想自己成为明星倒也没什么大不了的。  
小莉莉平时就爱帮着编辑们整理明星资料，打几个无关紧要的电话，现在到了用兵一时的紧要关头，她倒也能拿得出手。

碰巧那天莫德雷德回总部去汇报工作了，我一口答应了薇薇安让前台接待空出一天时间来，毕竟有没有前台无所谓，有没有广告入账可是大事。于是，薇薇安带着欣喜若狂的小莉莉熟悉专访流程去了。

 

可是谁能想到，专访完的第二天，我就把小莉莉开除了。

那天早上，我推开公司大门，没有看见熟悉的小莉莉式笑脸，还以为她前一天跟着拍摄采访太辛苦迟到了，哪知走近一看，她正披头散发地趴在桌子上打盹，我隐隐闻到了一股烈性酒的余味，便推了推她好心劝到，“去洗手间收拾一下吧，丽萨，不行就请假，回家好好休息。”  
“走开！”她啪地一下将我的手腕狠狠甩到台式电脑上，抬起头瞪着我，浓黑的眼线和苍白的脸颊让她比平时看起来老了不少，“叫我小莉莉！不是丽萨！懂吗？”说完就自顾自地拿出化妆镜和唇膏开始补妆。

我这才看到她的电脑边竟然有一瓶喝了一半的红酒，我的怒气立刻直冲脑门。已经到公司的几个姑娘也都不知所措地看着我，好在我的手机铃声适时地响了起来，我看了眼手机，来电显示是薇薇安，我决定先接完这个电话再说。就在我去办公室接电话的时候，梅林和亚瑟一前一后进公司了。

梅林和小莉莉平时相处得不错，每次进出大门总能开上几句玩笑，这也是梅林攒人品的方式之一。

看到小莉莉用整面化妆镜挡住了自己的脸，他就像往常一样打了个招呼，“早，小莉莉！你就算不化妆也和爱丽安娜.格兰德（*）一样美啊！”  
化妆镜从小莉莉的小脸蛋前被慢慢挪开，她不同寻常的样子大概让梅林有点吃惊，而她接下来要做的事就更让梅林受惊了。

“爱丽安娜.格兰德？当真？她是你喜欢的类型？”小莉莉的镜子滑下她的手指，噼里啪啦地跌在桌上，她站起来，半件针织衫垂到肩膀后，她从宽大的前台后面款款走出，迷离的眼神和娇艳的嘴唇散发魅惑的气息，她不等梅林开口便用双手勾住了他的脖子，高挺的胸脯贴上梅林瞬间僵硬的身体，“我还以为你对女人不感兴趣呢！只要你想...”她抽出一只手用纤细的手指拨弄着梅林的衬衫纽扣，“我随时都可以让你快乐！”

一只大手及时地把梅林从小莉莉的贴身搂抱中拽了出来，“丽萨！看看你自己，都醉成什么样子了？”  
“啊——该死的！”小莉莉尖叫着，就像有人用更高的价钱夺去了她觊觎已久的名牌包，撰起双拳举到太阳穴边，“滚开！”  
“你该去洗手间重新化个妆，然后回家换身衣服！”怒气冲冲的亚瑟下意识地把梅林挡在自己的身后。  
“亚瑟，你小点声行吗，别这样对她。”梅林有点尴尬。  
“哈，看到了吗？”小莉莉又眯起了媚眼，“你的梅林不需要你的保护。”她开始咯咯咯地笑个不停，“有人自作多情了！”  
“好了，我送你回家吧，或者让我给你买杯咖啡。”梅林意图绕开亚瑟走向小莉莉。  
亚瑟伸出手臂再次挡住了他扭头轻声说，“你去忙，我来送她回家，必要的时候，我可以扛起她塞到车里。”  
“不！”小莉莉再次叫起来，这次的语气相当愤怒，她的声音已经引起了全公司人的注意，“混蛋！你是个装模作样的白痴！梅林对你不感兴趣！他喜欢的是我！”她再次冲上前拉住梅林的手。

亚瑟被彻底惹怒了，他在扯掉那只快要抠进梅林肉里的玉手时稍稍用了点力，小莉莉顺势一屁股跌坐在地，她哭叫着破口大骂，有两三个编辑蹲下身劝她先起来，梅林想要上去安慰她却被亚瑟紧紧拉着不放。

而我那时刚好从薇薇安口里了解了前一晚到底发生了什么事，便立刻走到她面前，尽量掩藏住我的情绪当着大家的面宣布，“起来吧，你被开除了，这个月的工资我们会全额支付给你。”

我关照人事部盯着她收拾包袱走人，驱散了一众看好戏的同事，然后把亚瑟和梅林叫进了办公室。

“我自己能应付，你不需要替我出头！”关了门，梅林还没等我开口就双手抱胸对着亚瑟。  
“是吗？怎么应付？继续让她觉得你对她很感兴趣？然后呢？”亚瑟这次倒是毫不示弱。  
“你管我怎么应付？”梅林的倔劲上来了。

我再不说点什么，美好的早晨眼看就要被一个他们原本都不在乎的人给毁了。  
“亚瑟，公平地说一句，你这样会让同事们觉得梅林这个副总监有点弱。”我想亚瑟明白我说的意思，就算他不爱听，但他比梅林更能承受我所说的事实。

亚瑟果然拖出一把办公椅，气鼓鼓地坐下了。我微笑着让梅林也坐下。

“小莉莉她...”梅林冷静下来，偷瞄了一眼亚瑟，“...丽萨她一定要被开除吗？我是说，我们也没发生什么特别大的冲突，她看上去好像只是喝多了。”  
“清晨8点半喝多了？这本来就是很严重的问题！何况她这样严重影响了公司形象，还有你的形象...”亚瑟迫不及待地接过话，我在一旁使劲打着手势让他稍安勿躁。  
“她不仅仅是喝多了...”我赶紧把事情的始末讲给两人听。

 

昨天专访的男明星是小莉莉倾心已久的男神，她的手机屏保就是这个人，不用说，当她得知自己将会近距离接触男神后，兴奋到极点的心情完全写在了脸上。

最后一站拍摄地放在了由男明星提出的朋友开的私人俱乐部里。拍摄结束时已经过了晚上8点，出于礼貌和关系维护的原因，薇薇安答应了在俱乐部里和男明星及其他几个朋友共进晚餐，小莉莉也参加了。  
当挂钟指向11点时，俱乐部一楼的酒吧里才开始真正热闹起来，应男明星和其朋友的邀请，众人又转战到了一间VIP包厢里。

接下来的事，薇薇安是带着羞愧说完的。

酒过三巡，音乐声盖过人声，有人在桌子上放了几包“助兴的东西”，男神带头开始“助兴”。薇薇安在三番两次暗示小莉莉不要去碰桌子上的药丸失败之后，无法再继续淡定地坐在那里喝酒聊天。她不太确定这个刚毕业一年的姑娘是否真的像她所表现出来的那样深谙世故，也不太确定她是否能明白一脚踏进火坑后并不能涅槃重生而只能葬身火海。

薇薇安在这个圈子里浸淫了12年，又是已婚人士，十分清楚这样的场合中什么事该做什么事需要拒绝：有些底线一旦碰了，别人嘴里的口碑、所谓的专业就都会付之流水。可她无法强行阻止一个任性到失去理智、眼里只剩男神的女孩，她也并不打算就此断绝与男明星之间这份“泛着铜臭”的浅薄交情。

后来选择提前离开的薇薇安在清晨5点天还没亮时接到了小莉莉的电话，电话里小莉莉哭得很伤心，原因不是忏悔，而是因为她被男神赶出了朋友的包房——不带丝毫感情的。当她想要男神的电话时，竟然遭到了嘲讽和拒绝，而这之前，她和男神却如天雷勾动地火般尽情交欢过，她清醒的时候甚至还记得他口口声声说她清新动人得和圈里的美人们不一样。

 

听罢这番背后的故事，梅林长吁短叹了一番。  
长久以来，广告销售的角色看似比不上编辑们来得光鲜，但相应的，销售和客户，彼此之间却更加心照不宣——所有牢固美好关系的背后都是以白纸黑字的交易合同做垫底，就算虚假，却还是比编辑和明星之间的关系来得相对真实。

“她家境优渥，来这里不过是消磨时间，平时工作态度懒散众所周知，如果她以为做一个八面玲珑的编辑就是像昨晚那样的话，那就更不适合再继续待在这儿了。编辑们并没有义务也没有时间教她如何做人。”我不想再多说关于小莉莉的事，于是转换了话题，“最近大家的日子都不太好过，难得公司的所有同事还算在一条心上，但是最终的业绩考核却是落在你们身上的，尤其是你，梅林，你这个新总监得和亚瑟好好想想办法如何度过寒冬期，过了今年，明年只怕还会更艰难。”

梅林和亚瑟的脸部表情都相当一致地陷入了沉思。

老实说，开除小莉莉只是时间的问题，对公司没贡献的人迟早是要被赶出去的，何况还是在这个濒临温饱边缘的节骨眼上。但是对于一个入行没两年的新人来说，行业颓废带来的业绩压力实在不是梅林这个临时抱佛脚的副总监能以一己之力扛下的，就算加上亚瑟，再加上格温、戴格尔、甚至我，也还是抵挡不住冬天的来临；纸质媒体大势已去，我情愿看到梅林和亚瑟能在其他更有做头的公司里大展宏图，但我怎么可能做这样的鼓动呢？  
如果他们俩走了，我等于失去了左臂右膀，留在公司也没有任何意义，或者说，这公司没什么再值得我留恋的了，我倒是可以提前实现回归家庭的愿望了。可是现在并不是时候，我还没有做好重新起航的准备，我也不确定梅林和亚瑟有没有看清和规划好自己的未来，不过，我相信这样的一天很快就会到来，无论是自发的还是被迫的，就差一根导火索了。

 

*Ariana Grande爱丽亚娜.格兰德 美国新生代女歌手


	7. Chapter 7

Boss不完全日记（七）

导火索来得又及时又出人意料——梅林被挖墙脚了。  
对方是一家母公司刚刚与某电商大集团正式合作的新型数字化时尚媒体，来挖他的人是在那里受到重用的莫嘉娜。

当亚瑟悄悄告诉我的时候，我确信他的脸上挂着的不是愤怒，而是一丝骄傲，就好像自己的儿子收到了数家常春藤名校发来的录取通知书一样，他觉得这绝对是一件好事。

“他不让我告诉你，实话实说，他有点动心，职位仍然是广告副总监，对方开了高于他现在2倍的工资，这还是保本收入，没算奖金分红什么的，而且平台完全不一样了，换了你你也会动心吧。”亚瑟颇有些得意。  
“怎么不挖你？莫嘉娜不是跟你更熟吗？”  
“我介绍他们认识的，哦，别误会，我当时可没想那么多，至于为何不打我的主意...”亚瑟耸耸肩，“那边的boss知道我对公司还有你都很忠诚，以及他们目前不知道我和梅林的关系，还怂恿梅林撬掉我的客户一起带过去。”他再次不以为然的耸耸肩。

我没再追问更多，虽然我很想知道梅林到底会不会来跟我聊一聊他在本公司的发展前途，以及他最终会做出怎样的选择，但是实际上我早就觉得他跳槽会更合适些——免除和亚瑟在同一家公司共事的尴尬；不必为现在这个得来全不费工夫的副总监感到焦虑；以及我去总部那天无意中听到了关于“亏损、裁员”等关键词，很快，人心难留、工作滞后都将会变成常态，我希望在那一天到来之前，亚瑟或梅林，至少有一人已经离开了这家公司。

不过，我确实没想到，梅林在亚瑟透露消息给我之后没几天就来和我坦白了，而坦白的起因并不完全是他被挖墙脚这件事。

 

“什么？他们怎么可以这样？”我合上笔记本电脑，认认真真地看着梅林无可奈何的苦笑。

虽然这种事在行业里屡见不鲜，但在现下这个每口饭都从客户嘴里抠着吃的艰难时刻，明目张胆的挪用他人方案、压低报价、欺凌同行真的很让人恼火，就仅仅因为他们的母体是一家财大气粗的国际化传媒集团。

“很遗憾，但就是这样，我甚至不费吹灰之力就得知了这个消息。我想，那个莫嘉娜，可能亚瑟已经和你透露过了，她希望我过去做他们的新公司副总监。”梅林不好意思地挠挠耳朵，一脸愧疚，仿佛这件事都是因为他才搞砸了，“她有点显摆他们的实力，虽然他们的实力确实不容小觑，但是用这样的方式向我证明他们可以无所不为，这有点太过分了，说真的，我不喜欢这种做事的方式。”  
我深深地从胸腔里呼出一口气。

丢了一个大单，这和梅林的个人能力没什么太大关系，这是大鱼吞小鱼的市场宿命，只不过这个不幸的触发点正好落在了梅林的身上。  
与此同时，梅林表明了他对跳槽的态度，我很感激他在敌我力量如此悬殊的情况下仍然选择了忠诚，当然，这也许可以归功于亚瑟对公司的态度始终是不离不弃。

“还有一件事，”梅林说，“莫嘉娜透露说，我并不是她唯一要挖过去的人，我是说，我们公司有人主动联系了她，我想我可能是首选，而那个人是备选。”  
“天哪，他们就没有别的公司可以挖墙脚了吗？为什么非得一直盯着我们？”  
“boss，你去总部开会时，”梅林眼神稍显迟疑，但还是问道，“有没有听到什么要裁员的消息？”  
“...没有。”我想了想说，“你知道他们除了批斗我就没跟我透露过一句关于未来的消息。”  
“嗯，”他点点头，“我理解。莫嘉娜说他们大老板在一次活动上遇到乌瑟，聊了几句，得知乌瑟很快就会实施大裁员，据说今年亏得厉害，明年更是形势严峻，不过，也许只是莫嘉娜为了说服我去她公司而随便编了几句。但是坏事总是会被优先传播，总部有人嘴不牢，分公司也肯定有人听到风声了。所以，有人是想提前铺好退路吧。”

这也难怪，背靠大树好乘凉，未雨绸缪也是职场上的人之常情。  
但是据我所知莫嘉娜只管广告业务，而我们分公司广告部做业务的一共也就四个人，亚瑟、梅林不会去，剩下就只有格温和戴格尔了。我透过办公室的玻璃门朝外看了一眼——戴格尔正在盯着电脑屏幕，他对梅林忠心耿耿，像是个一直被关照的小弟弟，梅林对他的行踪也一清二楚；而格温，自从舌吻亚瑟暗示无果后，整个人就...

“格温？”我脱口而出。  
“莫嘉娜不肯说，但我和亚瑟也猜是她，”梅林朝格温的方向瞄了一眼，“她这几天对亚瑟不怎么爱搭理，有些文书工作基本都是能拖就拖。我怀疑她已经...”  
“投诚了？”  
“算成功了吧。”  
“她有什么资本？虽然方案写得不错，但是没怎么接触过客户，实地谈判也没参与过几次。”  
“总有对方看重的东西吧。”  
我突然心中一凛，“她现在还有亚瑟电脑的密码吗？”我知道以前她和亚瑟关系好的时候，亚瑟在外一忙就会让她直接在自己电脑上做方案，回邮件。  
“昨天刚换。”梅林的嘴角向下撇撇，仿佛对自己的另一半很不屑似的，“还是我提醒亚瑟的。”  
“没有你他可怎么办？”我揶揄道，但却笑不出来，因为我担心这密码换的太晚了。

 

我担心的事情还是发生了。

梅林找我坦白后的第二天，格温就提出了离职，上午我在公司内网收到了她的离职申请，在请网管查看了她留下的所有的电脑和公司文件后我同意了她的离职，实际上，根本没什么好查看的，如果她真的早有离开的打算，那电脑里的东西早就被备份了。  
后来的后来，事实也证明，很多亚瑟和梅林的老客户都接到了她在新公司任职后打去的“问候电话”。

格温是最早一批为伊格莱恩打天下的员工，能力一般，也没得到过重用，不过，环境造就人，她也许早已厌倦了默默无闻的二线工作，花了相当长的时间观察、学习、积累经验、储备能量，当一切准备就绪时，差的不过是一个愿意把橄榄枝抛向她的人。  
事已至此，她对我们公司的厌倦已经完全不加遮掩，对于像她这样的员工，追究离职手续没有意义，想挽留也挽留不住，放手即是最省心的选择。

只不过，她到底还是没忍住，做了一件让亚瑟和梅林都措手不及的事——离职一个月后，她发了一张亚瑟和梅林在亚瑟公寓停车场热吻的照片给总部一个号称百事通的同事，并嘱咐其“一定要保密”。结果显而易见，百事通名不虚传，那张照片在四个小时内就传到了我的对话框里。

就在大多数人对着照片评论是非探讨三观的时候，我坐在一家咖啡馆里聆听着亚瑟和梅林对格温的失望和咒骂，充当他们临时的精神导师。  
很显然，他们几乎不用分析就可以得出结论——停车场在地下，这不是故意跟踪拍摄又是什么？说不定还有很多不及这张清晰明了的照片已经被弃。  
这是个早就打开了报复心的女人。

总部大佬们暂时没有发声，但我知道，在这个还不是所有人都能接受同性情感的社会，在这家明文规定不能出现办公室恋情的保守企业，亚瑟和梅林未来的日子都不可能再好过了。


	8. Chapter 8

Boss不完全日记（八）

一波未平一波又起。这次还是个大波浪。

乌瑟被联名投诉对女性下属进行性骚扰，证据确凿，罪可入监，倘若他不从管理层的最高王座上下台，那么所有知名的网络社交媒体、报刊媒体以及警方都将收到一份包含完整视频的丑闻曝光邮件，到时候，他要面对的绝不是董事会的责问那么简单了。

从侧面得知这枚重磅炸弹后，我打了电话给伊格莱恩，我就想知道她是不是这一切的幕后策划者。我直截了当地问了她，伊格莱恩在电话里不置可否，只是敦促我写一封控诉莫德雷德管理不当的邮件，然后她会想办法把他调回总部。

这场仗伊格莱恩肯定是打赢了，我没什么好犹豫的，也不需要再了解太多内幕，我的内心似乎渐渐归于平静——当一个员工不管好事坏事都不想再参与其中时，是不是意味着TA和公司的缘分就到尽头了？

莫德雷德很快被悄无声息地调回总部，听说其他分公司被乌瑟下派的中层管理者也都一一被收归。

两周后，集团总部宣布了乌瑟因个人原因提出辞职，虽保留原始股份却不再担任任何公职，伊格莱恩成为新一任董事会主席。

新官上任三把火，管理层的调整是其中必不可少的一把。  
乌瑟的老部下们命运不尽相同：原人事总监海伦告老还乡，原董秘阿古温被发配到最穷的分公司任总经理，一个月后他就辞职了。所有“亲乌派”里，只有莫德雷德让我小吃一惊，他接替了海伦成为新的人事总监。

伊格莱恩特地在任命通知出来之前给我打了电话做思想工作。她说，论工作经验，莫德雷德耳濡目染多年，没有人比他更熟悉公司的情况；论忠诚度，海伦虽然忠心却只对乌瑟忠，而莫德雷德还年轻，忠诚两个字可以再次锻造。

我当即表示了理解和支持，说了些她想听的话，不然，我又能怎样呢？

 

伊格莱恩其他的火烧得有点过旺了——缩减各项福利、调整部门性能、精简人员配置，从编辑部抽调骨干配合网络管理部成立了一个整合媒体营销部，部门的主管再花重金找了外援，直接向伊格莱恩汇报工作。

这其中，最令人不安的一项就是精简人员配置，说白了就是裁员。看来就算乌瑟不在，这件事也是非做不可了。  
按照最新指示，被精简的人数将占集团所有员工总人数的12%，各家分公司根据利润占比、员工年龄结构、业务重心等再分配裁员名额。

我们公司算是分到了最少的裁员名额——6人，但是无论我做怎样倾向性的安排，广告部都必须要踢出1人。也就是说，我要在梅林、亚瑟、戴格尔三人当中选一人。

按照流程，我和人事部并未大张旗鼓，只是逐个找了被裁的6人一一进行直入主题式的谈话然后请他们走人。

最后一个谈话的是戴格尔。我至今记得他在听到消息的那一瞬眼底流露的惊恐，他磕磕巴巴地向我们乞求一次重新表现自己的机会，比如调任其他部门，又或者用减薪的方式让他留下度过困难期。

我知道这是不可能实现的，伊格莱恩虽然没有乌瑟那么专横跋扈，但同样说一不二，这次裁员行动中，资历能力比戴格尔高强的大有人在，凭什么为他这样一个半透明员工开绿灯呢？更何况，“如果不是你走，就是亚瑟或者梅林走，你让我怎么选？”我甩出最后一句大实话，希望戴格尔能够理解。

戴格尔垂头丧气走出办公室没几分钟，梅林就进来为他求情了。

“我知道，我知道你的难处，但是，能听我说一句吗？”梅林又露出了当年应聘时略显胆怯的眼神，我微微点头后，他充满希望地说，“他的父亲一年前患了绝症，长期住院，现在能活着全靠药物维持，而医疗费用全靠戴格尔一个人...”  
我用力地吸了一口气，再用力呼出，第一次觉得自己这个总经理不过是个虚职。

“对不起，梅林，”我缓缓说道，“我要让你失望了。”

 

之后的一个月，公司里几乎所有人包括我在内，都像被扎破了的气球一样，干瘪无用，仿佛随手都可以被人扔进垃圾桶——一种低迷颓废、沉重无力的气氛在整间公司肆意蔓延，就连梅林和亚瑟也恢复了上午隐身下午出现的上班节奏。

反观总部，新成立的整合媒体营销部就像打了鸡血，不停地给各家分公司的对口部门和员工灌输海市蜃楼般的概念和术语，大框架大方案一套又一套地通过PPT眼花缭乱地呈现出来，最后一次也是仅有一次的落到实处的方案终于给出了明确指示：总部要结合杂志内容开拓网购项目，把半本杂志做成购物小报！

我听闻这个决定时简直不屑一顾，却碍于伊格莱恩的面子不得不服从，但我的脑袋里实在抛却不了各种疑问和担忧，于是我试着打电话给伊格莱恩，晓之以理动之以情地反对这个被行业玩残的项目——当然，反对无效。

伊格莱恩对这个部门和这个外援主管有着谜一般的信任和期望。大概是因为我对搞这套鸡肋般副业的反感和无奈天天挂在脸上，导致于公司里负责此项目的市场部从来都不敢来和我商量如何配合总部的工作。

我开始像个笼中困兽，觉得自己正在变得不伦不类——核心技能没有得到发挥，行政权力得不到下放，眼看着昔日朝气蓬勃的年轻人如今在总部各种花样繁复的指令下抛弃自己的主业，在一条逼近悬崖崎岖不平的艰险山路上疲于奔命，却只能束手无策对天祷告。

如果一家传统杂志社的命运是能靠一个来自移动媒体的外援拯救的，那为什么不干脆做彻底的业务转型？  
如今这换汤不换药的做法难道不是把所有仅存的忠诚和耐心拖入无底深渊？！

 

我只好把我的焦虑和无奈化为杯中物，一杯又一杯后，再毫无保留地倾吐给亚瑟和梅林。这一次，他俩看上去倒像是我的精神导师。我望着他们真诚的面庞，心里感叹也许我这辈子再也遇不到可以做朋友的员工了。

“传统纸媒早已不复当年，我们的客户在飞速奔跑，我们自己却在原地踏步。”亚瑟叹着气感慨。  
“没想到我进来的那一年是平面媒体垂死挣扎的最后一年。”梅林同样感慨，“我好像还没品尝到成功就要先屈服于现实了。”  
“好在你认识了我！我是你在本公司逗留期间最大的收获！”亚瑟的手臂搭到梅林肩膀上搂了搂，在外人看来这也许只是好朋友之间的安慰之举，但梅林的身体刹那间就僵硬了。  
亚瑟像个阴谋得逞的坏小孩在梅林耳边又不知说了什么，梅林的脸从耳根一直红到了脖子，亚瑟哈哈大笑着在他肩膀上拍了两下才放下来。

接着，亚瑟又叫了两杯无酒精的饮料，然后双手交握，对我正色道，“既然要卖东西，为什么要去卖别人的东西？我们集团就算拥有再忠实的读者群，基数也不可能拼得过那些电商，所有杂志上售卖的物品完全没有丝毫竞争优势。所以，要我说，大船不掉头，我们就自己套个救生圈自救，没必要再等着大船触礁翻船了。”

我放下手中的饮料，认真地揣摩他说的话——他似乎正要引领我拨开迷雾重见光明。我又看向梅林——他微微一笑，像是叫我继续听亚瑟说下去，很快就会有答案。

亚瑟用了15分钟开诚布公地给我解说了一遍他的想法和打算。

原来，他向他的父亲和他父亲所拥有的投资公司募集了一笔启动资金，用来启动一个他观察已久的新项目：节能环保型廉租房产业。  
因为是个新型产业，充满太多的未知数，除了请一些专业人士以外，他需要几个非常信任的人在他的左右帮他一起出谋划策，共同进退。

“我要组建一个绝对可以信任的核心团队，比如，梅林心甘情愿做我的助理，”亚瑟的手再次搭在梅林的肩膀上，这次梅林显得放松很多，“而你，boss，我依旧希望你能来做我新公司的总经理，初期我给不起太多的薪水，但是我一直记得你很早以前跟我说的那句话：我们同甘共苦之后才能有福同享。你可以好好考虑一下，如果你同意来帮我，我们可以有很多事情先讨论起来，比如办公场所，比如我需要完善方案后再去见一次投资方，而我觉得可能你在这方面更有经验...”  
“好的！”我迫不及待地回答他。

“什么？”亚瑟愣了一下，他和梅林交换了一个惊讶的眼神，有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你说好的？好的是什么意思？”  
“就是我同意和你一起创业。我很荣幸能被你邀请，要知道我不是最合适的专业人选，但你却如此信任我，”我想我的眼眶里可能蒙上了一层水汽，但我的脸上情不自禁地神采飞扬起来，并且，我从对面两张咧嘴的笑脸上看到了自己心情的倒影，“知道吗，你像是我的救命稻草，让我又活过来了！谢谢你，亚瑟，还有你，梅林，真心地！”

 

亚瑟和梅林相继离职，我有了完美的理由又把四处求职的戴格尔招了回来。在安排好一系列分内工作后，我终于也向伊格莱恩提出了辞职，伊格莱恩并未表现出太多的失望，似乎对此早有准备，就连挽留也只是象征性的只言片语，我那些准备许久的、对她对集团的感谢之词甚至没有太多的发挥余地——看来，是时候不用假装自己不是自己了，一切按照流程从容不迫地结束就好。

前路漫漫来日方长，所幸我有亲爱的朋友共赴征程，虽然很长一段时间内，我有可能在公开的场合仍然是他们的Boss，但当我们共同卸下战甲回归真我时，我会是他们身边最可靠的朋友，我也将无比幸运地见证他们用爱与热情支撑彼此的斗志，无论是生活还是事业。

而我的日记，也将很快翻开新的篇章。

 

（完）


End file.
